Babs Bunny
Barbara''' Anne "Babs" Bunny''' is a cartoon character from the Warner Brothers animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. She is the main character of the show along with her best friend, Buster. Babs is voiced by Tress MacNeille. |} Biography Babs is a young, pink and white female rabbit, who wears a yellow blouse, purple skirt and purple bowed ribbons near the tips of her ears. She attends Acme Looniversity and live in Acme Acres. In ''Fields of Honey'', Babs searches for a female mentor, as nearly all prominent classic Looney Tunes characters are male. She eventually finds one, Honey; a forgotten character from the old Bosko cartoons. Unlike Bugs and Buster, Babs does not wear gloves with her primary outfit. However, she will wear gloves if it is required for her disguise. Examples include episodes involving "The Vanderbunnys", the Cinemaniacs! episode segment, SuperBabs, the wraparounds for the episodes, The Acme Acres Zone, Strange Tales of Weird Science, and several others. Like Bugs and Buster, Babs' tummy fur is white, which can be seen when she isn't wearing her primary outfit, but is instead, wearing swimwear. Also, unlike Bugs and Buster, Babs does not have a pointy tail, she instead has a white cottonball-like tail (although occasionally her tail would be pointy due to animation errors). Babs lives with her parents and many siblings in a rabbit hole near a hill with flowers and stepping stones by a creek. Personality Babs is a female performer, a funny bunny who will do nearly anything for a laugh. She is good at improvisational comedy, and is a comedic impressionist in the vein of Robin Williams. In the Buster Bunny Bunch episode segment, Born To Be Riled, her friends become annoyed with her accurate but unflattering impersonations of them and they retaliate by impersonating her in turn. Like Buster, Babs is usually willing to go out of her way for her friends, such as in the ''Music Day'' episode segment, Loon Lake, when she sabotages a bunch of swan ballet dancer bullies who are trying to thwart Shirley's ballet debut. She also is capable of quick costume changes, often achieved by simply spinning around in a circle very fast. Babs is our new "star;" a cheerful, hyperactive, lovable and irrepressible ham. She's sassy, but with a distinctly feminine flair. Babs is a high energy impressionist and comedienne who doesn't know when to quit. Buster's best friend and co-host, Babs is a one-rabbit entertainment center. Babs is a teen-age rabbit actress, a natural performer, a long-eared clown. She bubbles over with non-stop energy, and is always jumping into a new celebrity impersonation. She uses this skill to amaze her friends, confuse her enemies, or simply to entertain herself when there's no one else around. Occasionally, Babs goes too far with her impressions. Buster may start a conversation with Babs, only to finish it with Barbra Streisand, Princess Di or whomever else Babs happens to "be" at the moment. This can get on Buster's nerves. Also, Babs may unwittingly hurt her friends' feelings by adding them to her repertoire of impressions. She enjoys shopping, talking on the phone (sometimes to her unseen friend, Harriet), helping Buster pull a fast one, or doing anything else that could lead to some fun. Turn offs include study hall, sitting still and drama critics. Her biggest fan is Buster, her co-host and comedy partner. Like her best friend Buster, Babs feels sympathy for characters in need, and will rescue someone from an enemy by posing as a well-known celebrity or authority figure. Babs is one of Acme Looniversity's most promising young performers. Despite getting in trouble now and then for doing dead-on imitations of pompous faculty members (like Elmer Fudd), Babs is easily the most popular girl in the school. Voted "most likely to do anything," her favorite class is "Advanced Class Clowning." Babs' ears come in handy as props while doing her impressions. She can frizz them out to create a Tina Turner effect, pull them down around her head like a scarf for a woebegone little waif, or twirl them around her head in an elaborate turban. Babs also has her share of melting into a puddle in various episodes. In Europe in 30 Minutes, she melts completely into a pink puddle after seeing the Royal Couple, and in It's a Wonderful Tiny Toon Christmas Special, when Buster kisses her on the lips as his Christmas gift to her, she melts though her clothes into a pink puddle, with her eyes and clothes left on top of her melted form. Even though Babs impersonates or parodies many different actors and fictional characters, one of the most notable characters that she parodies is Wonder Woman. She does this on a few different occasions, known as Wonder Babs instead (a bunny version of Wonder Woman), and is part of The Just-Us League Of Supertoons (a parody of The Justice League). Some other impressions in Babs' repertoire include Charlie Brown, Popeye, Yogi Bear, Roger Rabbit, and real people such as Joan Rivers, a cockney, Scarlett O'Hara, Rosanne Barr, a youthful and an elderly Katherine Hepburn, Jane Fonda, Marilyn Monroe, Groucho Marx, Billie Burke, Dolly Parton, Margaret Thatcher, Mae West, Madonna, Cher, Dr. Ruth...Babs is a one-woman show. Category:Heroine Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:FanFiction Category:Females Category:Friendship Category:PPG Crossover Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tiny toon